User talk:Jak123X/Archive 1
__TOC__ Tildes Please use 4 tildes (~~~~) to sign your comments. Thanks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 03:49, 22 August 2007 (CEST) I moved your build to Build:A/Rt Remedy Assassin. You'll have to add the types of play it's meant for, though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 14:13, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Userboxes , copy the code and edit. Tycn 15:09, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Thanks man Sommunn R 22:55, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Please use the 'minor edit' option when making small edits or editing talk pages/your userpage (you can also set your preferences to make all your edits minor by default). Also, you can hit preview instead of making 10+ edits in a row. Right now, you're clogging up recent changes. --Wizardboy777 23:42, 13 September 2007 (CEST) oops, i'm sorry. Sommunn R 00:12, 14 September 2007 (CEST) You have some great userboxes btw ^_^ --Wizardboy777 03:03, 14 September 2007 (CEST) lol, thank you, i saw your page also, really awesome!! Love the 9000+ health infuse! And your user boxes make me actually "lol".Sommunn R 03:22, 14 September 2007 (CEST) Skill Links We don't keep pages for skill names. Єяøהħ 22:09, 18 September 2007 (CEST) : Use gw:Skillname to add skill links to a build page. Єяøהħ 22:12, 18 September 2007 (CEST) O that's what you meant, well thanks. -Sommunn R 22:14, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :: Fixed it all. Єяøהħ 22:18, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ?-Sommunn R 22:21, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Testing To move a build to testing, put this tag at the top: except instead of Type 1 Type 2 etc., put in, say, RA, TA, and AB. (That's just an example). valid 'type' entries are: 'RA' (random arenas), 'TA' (team arenas), 'HA' (Heroe's Ascent), 'GvG' (guild vs. guild), 'HB' (hero battles), 'AB' (alliance battles), 'CM' (competitive missions), 'PvP team', 'general' (general PvE), 'farming', 'running', 'hero', and 'PvE team'. --Wizardboy777 23:03, 18 September 2007 (CEST) thanks again, and btw I know what RA,HA,TA,HB,etc... stand for, lol--Sommunn R 23:05, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Show Preview Use please... And also learn where to put builds, I have moved two of them today... And learn how to spell Assault. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:19, 19 September 2007 (CEST) I did learn, at first i didn't notice what was wrong, and then someone changed the elite to Shattering Assault. Sorry about all the trouble. -Sommunn R 22:20, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :I changed it, cuz your build wouldn't make any sense other wise... and I meant as in Build:A/W (Name)... And it's no trouble, but please learn. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:21, 19 September 2007 (CEST) yea, thanks, and I'm learning (lol), the last build I made was in my user space, must have forgotten on this one.-Sommunn R 22:23, 19 September 2007 (CEST) and by the way, do you know someone named Vaya Nim, or someone from these following guilds: Fatally SikkSIKK, Lords of The Drunkin Fist LDF, Our Ghostly Always Dies Die, Phoenix Warriors Of Apocalypsepwa, OR Fresh Breath GASP? Because I think I've HA'd with you before.-Sommunn R 22:28, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :Not that I know of... I don't HA much. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:28, 19 September 2007 (CEST) Yea I've noticed, but I was playing with someone name Frvwfr2, before, and he was on vent. This was a month or 2 ago.-Sommunn R 22:30, 19 September 2007 (CEST) and where'd you move my build(can u provide link?-Sommunn R 22:36, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :The team build is here, and the solo build ishere. And I do use Vent... do you know what build we were running? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:49, 19 September 2007 (CEST) not sure, i think you were a ranger running a thumper, and i was also a ranger named "Fiery Icy Bowstring" and my name on vent was "Sommunn R"-Sommunn R 23:01, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :Ah yes, prob doing herowai... I remember that name. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:08, 19 September 2007 (CEST) well good to see u again, a person from my alliance says ur their friend i think-Sommunn R 23:27, 19 September 2007 (CEST) PvX:SIGN Your signature has to clearly show what your username is (or an abbreviation of it). [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:51, 6 October 2007 (CEST) My Build They don't have the templates for great dwarf weapon yet so...that's why I put the optional slot there...--Ron Ng 19:14, 7 October 2007 (CEST) Think its fixed by now, try it again. - Jak123X 22:46, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :Nope--Ron Ng 13:18, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::They fixed it now--Ron Ng 21:39, 11 October 2007 (CEST) w/e this is Dude, your user boxes are great. Shogunshen 03:08, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks. - Jak123X 03:53, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Again, nice userboxes. I make some too on gwwiki (the official one). Thanks for the idea.Ace 02:22, 12 October 2007 (CEST) LOL, are you ace powering I?(in game) - Jak123X 03:18, 12 October 2007 (CEST) Yes I am, guildie. Btw, I don't play on that char as much lately.Ace 00:47, 13 October 2007 (CEST) yea, you see the build i got into "Great"? - Jak123X 01:05, 13 October 2007 (CEST) yeah, i added a couple of variants to it to make it better. Ace 04:08, 17 October 2007 (CEST) Build:Me/Any Spell Stealer ...has been moved to Build:Me/any Spell Stealer as per PvX:NAME -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:55, 6 November 2007 (CET) oops. Thanks for fixing.- Jak123X 00:57, 6 November 2007 (CET) Move to noticeboard under MoM plz: Actually, he sahd it works well where rez isnt needed. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:57, 7 December 2007 (CET) oh, well I misinterpreted that, But effectiveness of 2 (or was it 1)? Nothing else can spam DD while maintaining energy now.- Jak123X 04:59, 7 December 2007 (CET) B-Day!!! December 10th (the day of joy on earth because I was born(more like chaos).) Its my B-day. Sweetness. Too bad its on a monday this year. w/e i can party on saturday.- 00:52, 11 December 2007 (CET) Congratulations. Enjoy your party. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 10:56, 11 December 2007 (CET) You're invited, gl finding it :D - Jak123X 23:36, 11 December 2007 (CET) Name Is your name a reference the the PLay Station 2 Game, Jak X?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:11, 29 December 2007 (EST) Yea, it's a reference to all the games: Jak and Daxter, Jak 2, Jak 3, and Jak X. Thanks for noticing.- Jak123X 12:57, 30 December 2007 (EST) I love those. you know, the people who made that game also made Ratchet and Clank.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 14:20, 30 December 2007 (EST) Actually they are good friends with the people who made Rachet and Clank, which are good games also. Naughty Dog made the Jak series and also the famous Crash bandicoot games. Insomaniac made rachet and clank. And I'm pretty sure that some former naughty dog members worked on rachet, and also actual members. Good games w/ good storylines and both companies are good friends. Yea I probably just sounded like a geek.- Jak123X 00:14, 31 December 2007 (EST) No, im a bigger one wiht a love of those two games. NO ONE KNOWS MORE ABOUT RATCHET AND CLANK AND JAK AND GUITAR HERO AND ZELDA AND HE SIMPSONS AND MARIO AND SONIC THAN ME!!! AND HALO ive never played.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:53, 31 December 2007 (EST) lol, I hear that Naughtydog is thinking about continuing the Jak series with the graphics engine they used for Drake's Fortune. I'm hoping they do.- Jak123X 13:16, 1 January 2008 (EST) For what system? Hope it's still PS2.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 17:19, 1 January 2008 (EST) probably ps3, since they are partners w/ sony.- Jak123X 18:48, 1 January 2008 (EST) I play ratchet and clank on my PSP =P — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:56, 1 January 2008 (EST) Yea, I've player. Its fun.- Jak123X 18:57, 1 January 2008 (EST) :There's this one cutscene where there are huge flaws in it. Before the cutscene triggers, you are walking along with your armor and weapon equipped, you pass a tree, and reach the edge of a cliff that is sort of sandy, with clank on your back. When you get to the edge of the cliff, the cutscene triggers, and it shows ratchet about to pass a tree (which was about 20 steps back) without clank on his back with no armor on, he sees a bad guy helipcoper, and the cliff is now some grassy little platform off the ground that you can jump off of onto the ground. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 19:01, 1 January 2008 (EST) I own and have beaten every ratchet and clank and jak game there is.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:52, 1 January 2008 (EST) I've Beaten all jak games (way too many times), I don't own Jak and Daxter, which I'm trying to buy without the "Greatest Hits" sticker on it so it can look more "collectible". I've beated like 2 rachet games, have to wait till my friends gets more so i can beat them for him lol- Jak123X 16:24, 2 January 2008 (EST) Just so you know or need to know int he future, the Names are, in order: *'Ratchet and Clank': #Ratchet and Clank #Ratchet and Clank 2 Going Commando #Ratchet and Clank 3 Up your Arsenal #Ratchet:Deadlocked (clank isnt playble in that one) Jak and Daxter: #Jak and Daxter:The Precurser Prophecies #Jak 2 #Jak 3 #Jak X --[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:06, 2 January 2008 (EST) lol yea I knew all the Jak games.- Jak123X 22:34, 2 January 2008 (EST) B/C they are my favorite, Then comes rachet and clank- Jak123X 22:35, 2 January 2008 (EST) Oops, forgot 2 of the Ratchet Games, The 5th (for PsP) is Ratchet and Clank. Its just called that because its only for PsP. The 6th is (for Ps3) Ratchet and Clank future: Tools of Distruction.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:19, 2 January 2008 (EST) :Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters? — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:14, 14 January 2008 (EST) User Page Saw your notice, and checked it out. I'm a noob at wiki, but I fixed what I could. Enters always help :B The image scrap thingy still doesn't work though. Hf -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:08, 7 January 2008 (EST) Thanks a lot, Appreciate it.- Jak123X 18:35, 7 January 2008 (EST) :No problem. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:37, 8 January 2008 (EST) Test [[image:Inv.Auraslicer.jpg‎|19px[[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']]]] 23:57, 13 January 2008 (EST) :Try clicking the "Raw Signature" button. It should help. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:27, 14 January 2008 (EST) [[image:Inv.Auraslicer.jpg‎|19px[[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']]]] 23:57, 13 January 2008 (EST) 15:05, 14 January 2008 (EST) Put your sig on this page: User:Jak123X/Sig. Then, in my preferences, type in for your nickname and it should work. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 15:02, 16 January 2008 (EST) HB Sure, I'll give you "tips" in HB, It's easier to it in-game and stuff, and thx for HA connections etc. lol, I need them ^^; I'll add you to friends list in-game. --Drowning Pigeon 04:18, 19 January 2008 (EST) alright, cool.- Jak123X 13:28, 19 January 2008 (EST) Your cool -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:18, 20 January 2008 (EST) um thanks? Not that I'm complaining, but any reason why, haha?- Jak123X 15:33, 21 January 2008 (EST) :Because you are one of the few people on this site that is not an ass on build reviewing.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:34, 21 January 2008 (EST) lol thanks. I try to say how to improve it, where most would say "U FAIL!"- Jak123X 21:43, 21 January 2008 (EST) :yes instead of the proper word "phail" -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:52, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::whats this about Vengeful Smiter?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:52, 21 January 2008 (EST) You're vote on that honorable weapon build. I'm saying that the vengeful smiter build could be adapted to Channeling magic and also have hex removal while buffing frontline.- Jak123X 21:53, 21 January 2008 (EST) :O right. So you want me to vote on it?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:01, 21 January 2008 (EST) no lol, just saying that you can have something that buffs frontline and is also usefull even if frontline is getting anti-melee on them; but you could vote on it if you like, Shogunshens vote is kind of low, haha.- Jak123X 22:03, 21 January 2008 (EST) :Shogunshen votes everything low that is not meta. That is how 3/4ths of the people on this site work.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:05, 21 January 2008 (EST) basically.- Jak123X 22:38, 21 January 2008 (EST) testing Jak123X 15:55, 23 January 2008 (EST) Jak123X 15:56, 23 January 2008 (EST) Jak123X 15:57, 23 January 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']] [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']] [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']] [[Image:Image:Darkjakjak 2.jpg|19px|19px [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']]]] 16:19, 23 January 2008 (EST) x|19px]] [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']] 19px|19px [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']] Image:Darkjakjak 2.jpg ?- [[IImage:Darkjakjak 2.jpg|19px [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']]]] 16:35, 23 January 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']]- [[IImage:Darkjakjak 2.jpg|22px|22px [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']]]] 16:39, 23 January 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']] [[IImage:Darkjakjak 2.jpg|19px [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']]]] 16:41, 23 January 2008 (EST) [[IImage:Darkjakjak 2.jpg|19px [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']]]] 16:42, 23 January 2008 (EST) I found why your font gets red: you did not close the < font> tag with < /font > (without spaces of course). Then the font stays red after your sig. (I closed it before my post, took me 7 of them to do it though) Dragnmn talk 16:49, 23 January 2008 (EST) :Try testing here. User:Jak123X/Sandbox-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:50, 23 January 2008 (EST) I think you want to do this: [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']] Which codes to this: [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']] This should work. Dragnmn talk 16:53, 23 January 2008 (EST) |19px[[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']]]] 17:55, 23 January 2008 (EST) nope lol. It does, I see your mistake. You can not use the text with images, you have to redirect those to your userpage. Then, you forget to open your actual text, and you use 4 ]'s to close it. And do you have any idea why all the ]'s and show up as "["? If I showed you what you mean, you can just copy my code, because I think that the for some reason broken code above comes down to the exact same thing. Again, you can not use the [[link|text] code with images. If you want to I will redirect it for you. (it's not that hard, just add #REDIRECT your link here including the brackets to the image file) Dragnmn talk 11:42, 24 January 2008 (EST) Jak123X 22:43, 27 January 2008 (EST) :You also should make sure to check the box that says "Raw Signature". Otherwise it automatically puts in a at the beginning and a at the end. This might help. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:54, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::Copy-paste this: [[User:Jak123X|'Jak123X']] into you're sig box and click the raw signiature button. It should work, assuming this is anything like GuildWiki.75.71.34.9 00:26, 9 February 2008 (EST) Uploading Images Please use more descriptive names than Gw998.jpg and Gw999.jpg. After selecting the picture you want, just change the "Destination Filename" to something better. Even just Jak123X_Screen1.jpg and the like would work. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:51, 4 February 2008 (EST) ok- Jak123X 22:37, 4 February 2008 (EST) srry, but how?- Jak123X 22:38, 4 February 2008 (EST) :On the , after clicking "browse" and selecting the image you want to upload, the name of the image should show in both the "Source filename" and "Destination filename" fields. Just change the text in the "destination filename" box. An alternative would be to, before going to the upload screen, find the image on your computer, right-click it and select "rename". ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:12, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::I'm the guy ur whisping in your pic, I feel honoured =] Drowning Pigeon haha, thanks- Jak123X 18:11, 8 February 2008 (EST) Test [[Image:2003-Dodge-Viper-Competition-Coupe 7w.jpg|19px|19px [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]]]] 23:48, 12 February 2008 (EST) [[Image:2003-Dodge-Viper-Competition-Coupe 7w.jpg|19px|19px [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]]]] 23:49, 12 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] Wow,if i copy paste it work, but the actual signing thing doesn't. any help?- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:50, 12 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:53, 12 February 2008 (EST) YAY - [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:54, 12 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 21:56, 13 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 18:31, 14 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 18:33, 14 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 18:34, 14 February 2008 (EST) [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 18:37, 14 February 2008 (EST) So I herd show preview wuz cool. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:37, 14 February 2008 (EST) just a hunch.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 18:38, 14 February 2008 (EST) [[Image:Light-dark jak.jpg|21px|21px [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]]]] 20:06, 16 February 2008 (EST) February 21st, 2008, Lunar Eclipse Go outside and watch like me(Wednesday evening, February 20 for the Americas, Thursday morning in Europe and Africa). - [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 21:22, 20 February 2008 (EST) /cough I think you mean PvE, not PvP. --20pxGuildof 15:37, 24 February 2008 (EST) oops my bad there. And could you help me archive my discussion, since its getting kind of long.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 17:17, 24 February 2008 (EST) :I can do it for you right now. --20pxGuildof 19:13, 24 February 2008 (EST)